With Us
by WookieCookie
Summary: Something memorable is something untouchable. Implied!Mpreg Unbetaed


**~With us~**

"Daddy...?" A little girl said softly, looking at her father sitting on the couch in the middle of the living room while looking out to the window. She walked towards him when she didn't receive an answer, swiftly glancing to the clock on the wall that indicated the time, 2:17 am in the morning.

"Daddy?" She asked again and this time was rewarded with a smile, the man pulled her to his laps and ruffled her hair. "Couldn't sleep too?" he inquired, resting his chin on her brunette hair.

"No, I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw daddy was sitting here alone. I just wanna stay with daddy." She swayed her feet back and forward. Like last year, her father would wake up when the clock struck midnight. It was the same for every year, at the same day. Because today...it had been nine years since her mother left them. Left her father...left everything.

She loved him even when she didn't know anything about him. He died giving birth to her. Yes, her mother was a male, a very special vampire.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"What kind of person was mommy?" She looked up to study her father's expression. It was solemn and empty before it replaced with love and warmth.

"Mommy left something for us, for you." He, Kaname, took a small book under the table in front of them. It was more like a journal and the words 'To Myself' was written on the cover.

"Mommy left this for us?" she poked the cover, "Did daddy ever read it?"

To her surprise, he said 'no'.

"Why?"

"Because I want us to read it together."

"Then why daddy never showed it to me before?" she pouted.

"Because you never ask." And the pureblood giggled, pinching his daughter's chubby cheek.

"Daddy!" She whined and crossed her arms.

"Okay okay, daddy sorry. So let's read it okay?" the little girl nodded, settled herself deeper into her father's embrace.

Kaname didn't hesitate to open the first page and smiled as he read the first line.

_October_

_-Hmmm... green or blue underwear..._

_November_

_-I learned a new word today. LUBRICIOUS._

_December_

_- Everyone is celebrating Christmas! And guess what the greatest gift I received today? No? Hehe...I'm pregnant! A bundle of life is inside me and I swear I could kiss my husband all day long! Love him 3_

_January_

_-NEW YEAR and it's my first month carrying my Hope! That's right! Girl or Boy, I'm going to name my baby as Hope. It's funny how Kaname prefers Twilight, he's very bad at picking up names. It makes me love him even more ;) _

_P/S: Mommy loves Hope too 3_

_February_

_-Ahh..nothing much. But hey! Free food today!_

_March_

_-I love my husband._

_April_

_-God, I hate Aido! He and his stupid April Fool prank! Urgghh! Lucky Kaname was there to stop me from shoving a chopstick into his huge nose. Mommy loves Hope~_

_May_

_-I'm craving for Kaname's ears T^T_

_June_

_-Hope! Mommy is proud of your hard and strong kick! 3_

_July_

_-Thank you for everything Kaname, I love you, always and forever._

_August_

_-Ahhh, is worried because the time is near for me to hold my Hope in my arms ;) My silly Kaname won't leave my side and keep holding a bucket, not for me. For himself because he's too worried and puked all the time :o But remember, mommy loves you both!_

_Dear Hope,_

_Even if you're going to make mommy mad one day, mommy always loves you most._

_Even if you're going to make mistakes on your first day at school, mommy always loves you most._

_Even if you're going to fall in love and that person loves you back, mommy always loves you most._

_Even if you don't need mommy anymore, mommy always loves you most._

_And of course you too my sweet, sexy husband 3_

_I love you two sooooooo much! Muaah!_

_Love you love you love you!_

...the room was quiet after both father and daughter finished reading the journal.

Hope arched a brow when she noticed a drop of water fell on the book, making her lifted her head. "Daddy?" She wiped the tears from Kaname's eyes with her small finger. "Why is daddy crying?" She asked gently.

"...your mother is not here anymore..."

"But daddy, mommy loved us. He's right over here." Hope put her hands on her and Kaname's heart, smiling at her father.

"Mommy's with us, all the time!" She exclaimed happily, but after for a few seconds, trickling of tears rolled down from her eyes. "Mommy's here..." she pointed to her heart, sobbing silently. "Mommy's with us..."

"Yes...always." Kaname hugged her daughter, letting Hope crying loudly on his shoulder, soothingly patting her back. "He loved us the most...always and forever..."

_Something memorable is something untouchable..._

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie.**


End file.
